


Mi tipo de chica: ¿Astolfo?

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Astolfo - Freeform, AstolfoxRoland, BL, Bradamante, Caren Hortensia - Freeform, Charlemagne - Freeform, Cu Chulainn - Freeform, Doce Paladines de Carlomagno, Fate/Apocrypha - Freeform, Fate/Extella Link, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, Kid gilgamesh - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoifanfic, charlie - Freeform, roland - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Charlie está harto del comportamiento de Roland, así que le propone casarse, sin darse cuenta descubre que su tipo de mujer ideal es ¿Astolfo?
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Roland





	Mi tipo de chica: ¿Astolfo?

Charlemagne o como le gustaba que le dijeran Charlie se encontraba en un pequeño café cerca de Chaldea, si bien al principio se sentía reticente de convivir con los paladines, fue arrastrado por Astolfo, iniciando así sus recurrentes reuniones. Como tal, en dichas reuniones se dedicaban a relatar sus aventuras tanto antiguas como actuales, mientras comían y bebían plácidamente. Charlie se vio acostumbrándose a la pequeña rutina de verse con sus paladines, y sus risas contagiosas como verborrea se volvió algo por lo cual empezaba a encariñarse, sin embargo si de algo no terminaba de acostumbrarse era del pequeño detalle que tenía Roland con las chicas.

Al emperador le dio un tic en el ojo al ver a Roland desnudarse en la plaza de la ciudad tras ser rechazado por una chica, una nueva joven maestra que se había incorporado a Chaldea. Lo cual género que el paladín más fuerte del grupo empezara a desnudarse en medio de la plaza y corriera como un loco por séptima vez en un mes, para en ese entonces la gente ya empezaba a restarle importancia al berrinche del paladín, pero Charlie no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ajena por el pésimo comportamiento de Roland.

—Astolfo —le llamo Bradamante— Ya sabes que hacer —el chico de cabellera rosa asintió mientras alzaba el pulgar.

Como de costumbre los paladines usaron a Astolfo como cebo para atraer a Roland tras vestirlo de una joven doncella.

Atándolo sobre la rama de un árbol, Roland colgó sobre el suelo tras la orden del joven emperador.

—Quédate ahí hasta que hayas pensado en lo que hiciste.

Roland se quejó, pero ninguno de sus compañeros hizo caso, regresando al café para continuar con su reunión.

Cuando las luces de la ciudad empezaron a encenderse y la luna reemplazar al sol, el grupo de guerreros salió del café, encontrando a Roland durmiendo plácidamente aun colgando en el aire.

Charlie dio una señal a Bradamante para que le bajara, la espadachín, tomo su espada cortando la rama de un solo golpe, dejando caer al paladín de cara, como consecuencia Roland despertó y tras soltar un alto "Auch" en forma de protesta antes de incorporar su cuerpo para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas aun con las cadenas envueltas en sus costados.

Charlie le miro con el rabillo del ojo y soltó fríamente.

—¿Tanto problema porque alguien te rechazo? ¿No has pensado en simplemente sentar cabeza?

Los paladines se sorprendieron ante las palabras de su joven señor, siendo que Charlie solo era una versión más joven del verdadero.

—¿No cree que está pidiendo demasiado, mi señor? —Hablo Bradamante escépticamente, Astolfo asintió con fuerza la cabeza mientras repetía _"si, si"_ una y otra vez, sus brazos fungían como una almohadilla detrás de su cabeza, mientras sus pies jugueteaban en el suelo.

—Ahora que lo pienso oferta Roland llevándose una mano al mentón— No lo había pensado.

Charlie suspiro, sacando su espada le apunto directamente con ella.

—¿Por qué?

No lo sé —bajo los hombros como si nada— Es solo, no creo que haya tiempo para ese tipo de cosas con nuestro estilo de vida ¿No? —Miro a Bradamante quien desvió la mirada indignada.

Charlie frunció el entrecejo _"Este idiota",_ pensó —Pero has estado invitando a salir a cada chica linda que ves.

—¡Peroooo! —Chillo mientras unía sus dedos índices tras bajar la mirada— No es lo mismo una simple cita a ...— La espada de Charlie comenzó a brillar inyectada de mana— Bien, bien lo entiendo —prosiguió el paladín— Pero realmente ¿Cómo conseguiré una chica que quiera estar conmigo? Solo piénsalo estoy viajando constantemente, además mírame, sería una enorme pérdida para las mujeres del mundo si alguien como yo se casa a tan joven edad —trago duro al ver la mirada asesina de su emperador.

—El problema no es tu vocación, es tu forma inmadura de ser —declaro con desgano, mientras se rascaba la nuca el joven emperador.

—E- Espere eso no es ...

—¿Cómo sea al menos tienes en mente como seria tu clase de mujer ideal? —Resoplo Charlie.

Roland llevo una de sus manos al mentón para pensar.

—Bien, ella debe ser linda —al fin respondió tras una larga pausa— Pero no solo debe tener una linda cara, quiero decir también debe tener un buen cuerpo, uno que pueda deslizarse bien entre las cadenas y los grille ...

Charlie frunció el entrecejo —¡Tu ...!

-¡Oh! —La atención de Astolfo se dirigió a Roland, yendo hacia él con pequeños saltos le miro curioso— Entonces de seguro te hubiera agradado mi antigua maestra— declaro al recordar el peculiar gusto que tenía Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia.

Los ojos de Roland brillaron por la revelación —¿No me digas que ya probaste la sensación del frio metal con tus propias manos?

Astolfo inclino la cabeza hacia su izquierda mientras llevaba su dedo índice a su mejilla —Pues no diría que el toque con las manos, más bien ella me obligaba a recostarme sobre la mesa de madera y colocaba los grilletes en mis muñecas y tobillos y luego. ..

Roland asintió extasiado mientras Astolfo relataba.

Charlie tuvo que desviar la mirada ante el leve rubor, notando la mirada divertida Bradamante, el joven emperador carraspeo.

—Bien, basta — les detuvo a los dos, being que Roland empezaba a explicarle los principios del BDSM— Entonces para repasar, tu mujer ideal debe ser alguien hermoso con una mente —se detuvo a pensar por unos instantes en la palabra adecuada " , porque sabía que correcto no era el caso en esta conversación— ¿Abierta?

No estaba del todo seguro si ese apelativo era el mejor a usar.

—Pero no solo debe ser hermosa, y tener un _gusto similar al mío_ , también debe ser alguien que adore las aventuras.

—¿Qué adoro las aventuras? —Pregunto el joven emperador.

—Por supuesto, ¿Acaso mi señor piensa que la dejare sola en la villa? Por supuesto que no, ella ira conmigo —asintió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pero ...

—Hablando de eso, espero que no hayas olvidado el día de pesca que tendremos este fin de semana —se acordó Astolfo.

—Para nada, dijiste que ese tal Cu te invito ¿No? Suena interesante tal vez podamos pescar algo _bueno_ —se detuvo a pensar Roland, tras unos segundos rio— ¿¡Tal vez el monstruo del lago Ness !?

-¡Oh! ¿Te imaginas montar sobre él por el ancho lago? —Sonrió ampliamente Astolfo tras tomar sus manos, sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas. Hasta pudo ver como se formaban algunas de color dorado en sus iris ante la emoción.

Roland asintió con diversión.

Charlie les miro a los dos con detenimiento, miro a Bradamante, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Entonces Charlie no tuvo de otra que carraspear nuevamente para llamar su atención.

—Entonces alguien aventurero —Roland asintió regresando la vista al joven emperador

—Y además con un buen sentido del humor —agrego el paladín.

—¿Eh? —Soltó Bradamante— ¿No estas pidiendo mucho? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—Para nada, no quisiera estar aguantando los celos de una mujer en mis viajes.

—Oye estas siendo muy duro —reprendió Bradamante.

—Un buen matrimonio se basa en la confianza, si no hay solo habrá peleas y discusión, si la persona con la que estaré el resto de la vida no confía en mí, entonces no se puedo estar con ella.

Bradamante le miro con asombro. Al parecer Roland no era tan cabeza hueca como pensó.

—Roland, acaso tu ...

La voz de Bradamante fue reemplazada por la fuerte carcajada de Astolfo, quien se mantuvo entretenido con su teléfono móvil.

—Espera ¿Que estás viendo ahí? —Pregunto Roland. Astolfo le pasó el teléfono, entonces el también comenzó a reír.

—¡Ustedes dos! —Reprendió Charlie trasrse a ambos, segundos después matar también empezó a reír al unísono con el par que miraba uno de los especiales de Carnival Phantasm, la pésima suerte de Cu Chulainn era para de risa a cualquiera, siguió riendo hasta ver la mirada divertida de Bradamante quien le sonrió, fingiendo toser, recompuso la compostura al verse pillado —Como sea, ¿Quién te paso esto?

Astolfo sonrió ampliamente.

—Caren-san.

Bradamante y Charlie se miraron entre sí al recordar a la extraña chica, a pesar de ser una joven hermosa, algo en su aura le hacía tener escalofríos, además de su sonrisa era de lo más perturbadora al recordarles acierto semi-servant que conocían.

Charlie no pudo imaginar las circunstancias de su extraña, sin embargo no pudo discernir si era algo bueno o no que Astolfo haya obtenido la simpatía de la chica o no.

—Astolfo —le llamo Charlie.

—¿Si, mi señor? —Le miro curioso, Charlie suspiro, supuso que era algo innato del chico que hiciera amigos con tanta facilidad, sin importar que clase de personas eran— Como sea, regresando al tema de antes —miro fijamente a Roland— Tu mujer ideal debe ser hermosa , de mente abierta, que le guste viajar, y que sea divertida y para nada celosa

—Cierto, ¿Crees que pueda venir Nero con nosotros? Dice que está realmente aburrida y ...

—Por supuesto —afirmo con entusiasmo Astolfo dando un salto— ¡Entre más mejor!

—Ustedes dos ... —chirrió con fuerza los dientes el joven emperador al ver que no le prestaban atención.

—¿Si, mi señor? —Ambos le miraron. El emperador resoplo.

—Bien, ¿Algo más que agregar a la lista de tu mujer ideal?

Roland guardo silencio por un momento.

—Optimista —soltó como si nada, tanto Charlie como Bradamante le miraron en silencio— Alguien que viajara en incontables aventuras debe ser por sobre todas las cosas optimista para salir airoso en el campo de batalla.

Los dos caballeros se miraron, por primera vez Roland parecía estar hablando enserio. Charlie se rasco la nuca y guardo su espada, mirando las estrellas sobre el cielo nocturno suspiro.

—Supongo que será una gran tarea.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo mi señor? Ofrecer Roland mientras se desataba y procedía a vestirse. Charlie no respondió— Cierto, lo olvidaba también debe amar los regalos que le hago —declaro mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué con eso? —Bufo Bradamente.

—Porque si realmente comprende cuánto significa para mí, entenderá que cada regalo que el entregado contiene un pequeño fragmento de mi corazón y ... —se detuvo al recordar— Hablando de ello, saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón— Toma —extendió su mano hacia Astolfo— Lo vi en un aparatejo en parís y pensé que era muy de tu estilo— abrió su palma el paladín para mostrar el pequeño camafeo redondo con una esmeralda en su centro.

Los orbes de Astolfo brillaron cual estrellas, mientras soltaba un chillido tras tomar su mano con ambas manos y dar brinquitos de felicidad.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! —Roland rio entre dientes— Pero ... —su voz se apagó, Astolfo había hecho un puchero— ¿Que debería hacer ...? —Murmuro pensativo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que, que deberías hacer? —Pregunto Roland frunciendo levente el entrecejo.

—Es que me has regalado tantos prendedores y collares, además de listones, ¿No crees que es algo injusto? —Chillo.

—No digas tonterías, yo quise dártelos, así que vamos deja que te lo ponga —afirmo el paladín tomando el camafeo e inclinándose hacia Astolfo. Con cuidado tomo la tela superior de la camisa negra del paladín de la luna para colocarlo encima— Listo —froto sus manos Roland tras alejarse y regalarle una cálida sonrisa— Lo sabía se hermoso en ti— las mejillas de Astolfo se arrebolaron

—La próxima vez seré yo quien te traiga algo —acorto la distancia entre ambos Astolfo, sus manos se encontraban detrás de su espalda, y se había parado de puntitas mientras le sonreía alegremente.

—Interesante —expreso una voz no muy lejos

Los paladines miraron en dirección donde provenía la voz, una joven de cabellera blanca venia caminando hacia su dirección, junto a ella, se encontraron Kid Gilgamesh quien inflaba su chicle en una enorme bomba, dos pasos atrás se hallaba Cu cargando un par de bolsas, al parecerse salido a comprar víveres.

—¡Caren-san! —Saludo enérgicamente el paladín de la luna.

—Astolfo-chan, pareces más animado de lo normal ¿Paso algo agradable? —Preguntó la joven.

—Pues veras, hace poco ...

—Ese camafeo —le interrumpió la joven antes de que empezara con su verborrea habitual— ¿Te lo dieron?

-¡Oh! Sí, me lo acaba de dar Roland de su último viaje ¿No es bonito?

La joven sonrió de forma perturbadora, pero Astolfo no se vio afectado.

—¿Un regalo de compromiso? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Charlie y Bradamante se quedaron en Shock al igual que Cu, Kid Gilgamesh siguió mascando su chicle sin prestar demasiada atención se veía más atento a los letreros de los establecimientos de los mestizos. Cosas como el romance no parecían despertar algo dentro de su infantil mente tras rejuvenecer.

—¿Eso parece? —Pregunto Roland con gracia, segundos después se carcajeo.

—¡¿EH? ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas! —Hizo un puchero Astolfo, quien había girado sobre sus talones para ver a Roland, encestando pequeños golpes sobre el pecho del paladín quien solo se carcajeo aún más fuerte. Algunos lugareños rieron al ver el par, Caren suspiro, retomando su camino procedió a irse, los dos servant le siguieron. Charlie pudo notar como su sonrisa se había atenuado, volviéndose más amable, más humana.

Al final suspiro Charlie —Parece que no fue tan difícil de encontrarla —murmuro, Bradamante asintió con los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho, aun no podía entender como dos de los guerreros más fuertes que había conocido eran demasiados lentos para darse cuenta de lo que al parecer media Chaldea ya se había dado cuenta.

—Sin embargo, el hecho de que puedan darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, es me temo, _My Lord_ otro problema a solucionar.

Charlie resoplo.

_"Tal vez esa sea nuestra mayor misión dentro de toda la historia",_ pensó antes de retomar camino, por esa noche ya había sido demasiado para él, tal vez mañana podría pensar en algo más para con el par.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me presento soy LittleKuriboh, este es mi primer fic de Fate, y con ship crack, al menos no he encontrado mucho sobre este ship, así que decidí escribir algo del par. Ya que su historia y amistad se me hace tan linda. Perdonen el OOC, esto puede tomarse como un AU, en fin gracias por leer, nos vemos, espero volverles a ver por aquí. LittleKuriboh fuera.


End file.
